My Little Pony: Lost in Ponyland Part 4
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Sweetheart gets kidnapped and is held hostage as a trap for Neo, meanwhile the mane 6 seek help from Princess Luna to find Neo, she uses her magic abilities to find him and learns that he is in Ponyland, the land outside of Equestria, and she along with the mane 6 race to Ponyland to find him before it's too late.


My Little Pony: Lost in Ponyland Part 4

The next day in Ponyland City, Neo was putting on a concert for the ponies of the city, they had never seen him in concert before so he was putting this concert on just for them. Even though there was a man running around the city that already killed 2 ponies, everypony came to the concert and Neo was also hoping that the man might show up and Neo will be able to stop him.

The concert began with Neo appearing on stage through a misty fog. He played various heavy metal songs with his mind and he danced to the songs as he performed his songs. The ponies were amazed by Neo's special abilities and his amazing moves and the concert was going well so far. Then back behind the stage, the man with the gun was planning to shoot Neo while he is on stage. The man made his gun silent so that nopony would hear the gunshots.

The man tried to shoot Neo, but Neo was able to dodge the bullets with his dance moves, plus he had a feeling that the man was behind the stage trying to shoot him. The crowd of ponies were wondering why he was doing so many moves like he was, but they thought it was all part of the show. When Neo finally finished his song, he bowed at the crowd and everypony clapped for him.

Then Neo went backstage and the man jumped out and tried to shoot him. Neo disarmed him and fought the man, the man threw a few punches at Neo, but Neo overpowered the man, then he got the man's gun and shot him. The man was finally dead and Neo thought the whole thing was over and Ponyland City was safe now. Neo met up with his friends and they told him how much they loved his performance, even Melody was impressed and she was also a musician.

Later that day, Sweetheart was home alone in her room reading a book. She didn't hear the sound of someone coming through her window, and before she knew it, human hands grabbed her and 2 humans men restrained her and took her our of the house. About an hour later, Neo came to Sweetheart's house and she saw Sweetheart's parents on the couch, her mother was crying and her father was trying to comfort her.

Neo asked what's wrong and Sweetheart's mother said that Sweetheart has been kidnapped. They knew because the kidnappers left a note telling Neo to come to the schoolhouse and if he doesn't show up by midnight, Sweetheart will die. Neo told her mother that he will get Sweetheart back and he won't let them hurt her. Sweetheart's mother hugged Neo and said she was happy to know that Sweetheart had a friend like him. Neo quickly ran out of the house and headed for the schoolhouse.

Neo went inside the schoolhouse and walked down the hallway. The hallway was empty but Neo knew the kidnappers were here somewhere. Then Neo walked into a classroom and there were 5 men in the room. The men faced him and Neo said, "How's the action boys?"

Then one of the men started attacking him. Neo jumped up and kicked him and another man leaped at Neo. But Neo jumped and the man went out the window, getting cut up with broken glass. Then Neo took out a knife and stabbed another man directly through the chest, killing him. Another man came at Neo, but Neo grabbed the man and broke his neck. Another man pulled out a knife and tried to cut Neo, but Neo dodged him and Neo kicked him in the head, knocking out the man. The last man said, "I'm impressed." Then the last man fought Neo, Neo grabbed a yardstick that was nearby and he hit the man 5 times with the yardstick. Then Neo shoved the yardstick right through the man's stomach, killing him, and Neo said, "No one hurts my friends." Then Neo walked out of the classroom and began searching for Sweetheart.

Meanwhile, back in Equestria, Twilight and her friends were still searching for Neo, but they knew they weren't going to find him. They had been looking for 2 days now and there hasn't been any sign of him. Twilight then realized that there was only pony who help find Neo, and that was Princess Luna.

And so Twilight used her magic to help make her friends fly and they all flew to Canterlot Castle to see Luna. When they got to the castle, the flew directly to Luna's room, Luna was in her room and she was surprised to see them. Twilight asked Luna to excuse them for coming in this way but they had to see her, they said they couldn't find Neo anywhere and they had been looking for 2 days.

Luna was very worried now, she was so worried that she may never see him again. But then Luna knew what to do, she said she could use her magic to help locate Neo. Luna closed her eyes and she used her magic to help her look for Neo. Visions in her mind showed her different parts of Equestria which was her magic searching for Neo. But then the visions went outside of Equestria and showed Ponyland, and it showed the place where Neo was. Then Luna opened her eyes and gasped, Twilight said, "What is it Luna, did you find Neo?" Luna said, "I know where Neo is now, he isn't in Equestria, he's in Ponyland, the country outside of Equestria."

The ponies gasped in shock from what they just heard. They had been searching for Neo this whole time around Equestria and Neo wasn't even in Equestria. Luna also said that she sensed that Neo was in some kind of danger and they had to go find him immediately before something bad happens to him.

Rainbow Dash did not want to wait, she said they should go right now. Princess Luna used her magic to make Twilight's friends fly, and the princess, the 7 ponies and Spike flew towards Ponyland to find Neo before it's too late.

To be continued...

End of part 4.


End file.
